


Monster, Monster, You'll Always Be a Monster!

by MeganGrace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, EXCITING, Gen, Hint of BNHA, I know, Ooo, but not, kids are cruel man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganGrace/pseuds/MeganGrace
Summary: “Monster, monster, you’ll always be a monster! Monster, monster, you’ll always be a monster!”





	Monster, Monster, You'll Always Be a Monster!

**Author's Note:**

> March 17, 2020

“Monster, monster, you’ll always be a monster! Monster, monster, you’ll always be a monster!”

The kids chanting rang in her ears as she curled herself into a ball in the corner of the playground, hands covering her ears. If anything, it seemed to make the chanting louder. 

She couldn’t stop the tears, no matter how hard she tried. She just continued to rock herself and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep them out. 

It took all of her willpower not to cause them harm. She didn’t want to prove them right. Prove to them that she  _ was  _ a monster. 

So, she suffered instead. She couldn’t tell anyone what was happening. No one ever believed her or helped her before. They all thought she was a monster too. That’s why her parents abandoned her. That’s why they didn’t love her. 

“Hey! What’s going on here?” a loud, old voice called. 

The kids that had been yelling at her immediately stopped and ran off before an adult could tell them off. 

The older gentleman muttered something under his breath. She could hear him, but didn’t want to move in case he saw that she was a monster. Just like everyone else who had ever shown her kindness had. 

A soft hand rested on her shoulder, and she jumped, looking around in terror. Instead, she saw kind, green eyes that sparkled at her kindly. She gasped. She knew who this was.  _ Everyone _ knows him! He’s . . . He’s . . . 

“Are you alright?” he asks softly. 

She nods, starstruck by him. 

He wipes the tears from her face. 

“I know what it feels like, to be bullied for things you can’t control,” he says softly, with a sad smile on his face. 

“You . . . You used to be  _ bullied? _ But  _ why? _ You’re amazing!” she felt herself exclaim. 

He smiled softly at her. 

“Not everyone recognizes greatness when we’re young.”

He holds out a hand to her, and she takes it, stunned. 

“In fact, I find that most people that were bullied, turn out to be amazing people.”

She felt herself grin, happy to be complimented by the one man she had always admired. 

“Really?” she asks, unbelieving. 

He nods. 

“Really.”

She bows to him, respectfully. Honored to even be in his presence. 

“No need to bow. I’m sure I’ll be the one bowing once you become the greatest hero of all time.” 

“Even bigger than . . . you?” she asks, astonished. 

He laughs kindly at her. 

“Yes, even bigger than me.”

He bows to her politely, before walking away. 

She had never remembered smiling so brightly before, or having ever been so happy. 

With a new determination she never knew she had, she knew she had to get better control of her power so she could better help people. Just like he did. 


End file.
